Senior Prank Week
by AvengingMyInnocence
Summary: Based on an RP me and some friends are doing! If you want in on the RP send me a PM.
1. SUMMARY

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**WARNING!**

Teenagers are being teenagers in this fic-thing, so please excuse the foul language and sometimes NAUGHTY talk.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**SUMMARY!**

Senior Prank week. The Week of Hell, as some have called it. Also, a week of non-stop fun for six bird-kids who haven't had any excitement for three years. Nothing is sacred... And that includes Fang's underwear...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**FUN FACT!**

This is what has happened so far in an RPG me and eight other people are doing just for fun. And we decided, hey, let's post it as a Fic, we'll get so many more people in on it! So, each singular POV was written by a different person as a 'journal entry' of the character's thoughts on the past three years of life after Itex and of their current situation. It goes really well with **The Wings of Wrath** and I actually think it helps with aging the characters a little. But, it's just fun. If you have any ideas for the RP or want to join it yourself let me know!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**FUN CHALLENGE!**

See if you can correctly put a name to the people who play each character.

Here they are, NOT in order...

**THE BOYS and TOTAL**

Paul

Gene

Charlie

Cameron

**THE GIRLS and ELLA**

Erin

Megan

Julie

Kim

God, the principal, Dr. Martinez and any other adult is played by me, so yeah. Can we spell Megalomania?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Find your name here for joining the RP and becoming part of the story!**

Serious RP'ers only, please...

And in the RP, nobody knows that the Flock is the Flock, got it? For all everybody else knows they're just regular kids.

There are rules, so please ask.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Wow, Nora, what a downer...)

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DISCLAIMER!**

Am I James Patterson? _(Looks down trousers)_ NOPE! Still a girl! ...Damn...

**I don't own Maximum Ride... But may she and the flock fly forever!**

. . Maximum

/ \\\\ Ride Pride

_(Dorky fun thing my brother made because he's a MR freak like me.)_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sunday... 11:30 p.m**.

(NO POV)

Basketball by moonlight had been one of their secrets all summer. Why it had been so much fun, why it had been such a thrill in the first place? Neither of them knew...

It was part of growing up... Sneaking out of the house at night.

A rather stupid way to show responsibility and maturity, but a common one none the less.

"You're not gonna make it..."

"Yes, I am."

"No you're not..." Fang couldn't help but grin, even though Iggy couldn't see him.

Iggy continued dribbling the ball in place with one hand, his face barely fifteen inches from Fang's. So close he could smell stale potato chips and soda on the other boy's breath. And he lifted his left hand, flipping Fang the bird as he faked to the right.

Fang bought it, although Iggy wasn't sure how since it had been obvious to him anyway what he was going to do. He did it almost every time.

Fang cursed bitterly under his breath as he stumbled a few steps turning in time to see Iggy make his shot from the three point line. A little bounce on the balls of his feet, hands coming up, putting some backspin on the ball as it sailed through the air...

Iggy listened, drawing breath between parted lips, mocking the sound of the ball as it fell perfectly through the hoop. He didn't laugh... Gloating wasn't his style... But he did turn, rather nonchalantly and cup his hand to his ear.

"How many was that again? I lost count."

He could feel Fang flipping him off so he returned it, "Come on, how many?"

"Thirty to two..."

"Jeez-us, Fang, loosing to a blind guy... I mean, that's BAD..."

"Stuff it."

"Where and when?"

Fang checked the ball to him and wiped sweat from his eyes.

Iggy checked the ball back.

"Come on, we're not playing four-square, Ig," He bounced it back.

"I know ... It's your ball, you're defense, remember?" He returned the ball again.

Fang didn't reply, but tried to shoot and Iggy merely stuck up his hand and batted the ball down again then bounced the ball between Fang's legs, rolled around him, caught it, and started down the court whistling the highschool's Fight Song.

"Don't do that again! I thought you were gonna spike my balls!" Fang shouted after him, discretely cupping himself to ease the fear that something had gotten hit.

Iggy paused mid-court, bouncing the ball by his side, grinning like Satan incarnate, then with a vertical jump that peaked about three feet in the air, shot from mid-court, listening for that satisfying 'swoosh!' sound.

But what he heard instead was Fang snapping out his wings and taking to the air, catching it like a football, cradled against his chest, giving a little grunt when he did.

"Hey... I thought we were playing fair, Ig?"

"We never play fair, that's the fun of it! I travel with the ball, and you get tired of loosing and Wing-out..." Iggy crossed his arms. "You just need to learn to loose."

Fang landed, his wings still out and checked the ball to Iggy, "Fine, you win..." He snuffed again, wiping his nose on his bare arm. "Horse, then we gotta go home..."

Iggy grinned and checked the ball back, "You're ass-tro-turf!"

"What are you talking about, I'm good at Horse."

"Yeah, I know, I hear you all the time 'NEE-EEEEEHHH'!"

Fang punched him in the shoulder, "Shut the hell up! Psychopath..."

Iggy made a face, much like a monkey by puffing his cheeks full of air and crossing his eyes. "Ain't that the truth! Hanging out with you? I've got a reputation to uphold! What was I thinking!"

"Yeah a reputation with Mrs. Cleary!"

"Fucker!" Iggy threw the ball at his head laughingly. "I'm turning down girls left and right!"

Mrs. Cleary was the ninety year old librarian that had supposedly slept with every male member of the yearbook staff for the last seventy-years. Although absolutely none of it was true... It had only been once and with a girl...

Fang caught the ball before it smashed his face, "Iggy, your girls ARE your left and right..." And he made his shot, "H!"

Iggy shook his head, "I'm not the one who had to buy new underwear last week because all of mine have mysteriously disappeared!" He dodged a punch he knew was coming, all the while laughing to himself and followed the sound of the ball, hoping he didn't kick it and wind up chasing it halfway down the hill before he caught it.

Thankfully he retrieved it without incident and took his shot, "H!"

"So what do you think about it, huh?"

"Think about what?" Iggy waited while Fang took his turn. "The fact you've got magically disappearing underwear?"

"Shut up... I mean that whole big thing tomorrow at school."

"Damn it... I forgot about that... Shit, I haven't practiced at all!"

Fang laughed, "Its Band, Ig, how much do you have to practice?" He cursed under his breath when the ball bounced off the rim. "If I didn't have to work I'd be doing something too. Probably like metal shop... Make a big ass sword or something..."

Iggy laughed under his breath, "It's pretty damn hard to play in the band, thank you very much! We won State Competitions last year I'll have you know!" The ball 'SWOOSH'ed through the hoop. "O."

"You stand there and hit a drum, how complicated can that be?" Fang bounced the ball once and took his shot but it bounced off the backboard and came back at him. "Crap..."

"Hey, Fang, what's the difference between a quarter note and a sixteenth note?" Iggy laughed.

"I don't know ... And you're blind, Iggy, you can't read music anyway!"

"I don't have to read it, I can HEAR it. I can FEEL it. And it's harder than you think to PLAY drums," _SWOOSH!_ "'R'."

"A monkey can play drums," Fang was becoming irritated now... "'O' ... Finally."

"Bull SHIT! Monkeys can't play drums!"

"Bull shit my ass! There's a video of it on YouTube!" Fang barely contained a gloating _'YES!'_ when he made the shot. "R."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Iggy followed the ball again and picked it up, bouncing it lazily at his size as he walked forward, taking his shot, gaining an 'S' and listening as Fang picked up the ball.

"You're BLIND, Iggy!" The ball made a hollow 'GUNG' sound as it bounced off the rim.

"See? Problem solved!" Iggy grinned and when Fang passed him the ball, he took his shot hearing that beautiful 'SWOOSH!' sound. "OH! What was that, Fang? What was _that?"_

"'E' Iggy..."

"THANK YOU!" He bowed and the ball Fang had thrown at his head missed him by half an inch.

Fang's watch started beeping, and half a second later the cell phone in Iggy's pocket started literally screaming. (One of his favorite ringtones.)

Fang looked at his watch and a slightly nauseated smile came over his face. "Hey, Ig..."

He grunted as he pulled out the phone running his fingers over the extra large buttons, feeling the Braille on them then pressing the one with the raised star on it, activating one of the phone's special features. _"The time is... Twelve A.M."_

The phone itself had been what Iggy had bought with the money he was paid from teach drum lessons to a few grade-school kids. Although his service contract had run out, it was still nice to have just for the clock feature.

"We are now officially, two members of the Graduating class of 2012."

Iggy shrugged, stuffed his phone back into his pocket, took the ball from Fang and without looking, threw it over his shoulder and walked away...

But he couldn't help smiling when he heard it make that lovely 'SWOOSH!' sound through the hoop again.

.-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-..-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-.


	3. Chapter 2

**MONDAY... 6:12 A.M.**

(MAX POV)

**(Pages from Max's Senior Journal)**

_August 27, 2011, Day One..._

Okay, honestly... Being seventeen ROCKS... Two and a half years and still not a Whitecoat in sight...

Life SUCKS in the adventure department, but everywhere else is going pretty good.

Everything's pretty much the same... I'm still being annoyed by Jeb/voice, who has taken it upon himself to make sure I'm home by curfew, no matter WHAT. Which is utterly humiliating if I happen to be out, like at the mall with Ella or annoying Fang while he's at work by watching the same movie twice in a row using his two free movie passes a month.

Yeah, picture this and see if you don't crack up.

Fang's working at the movie-theater. He has to wear this ridiculous burgundy sweater that has like a tuxedo collar and bow tie on it. He looks absolutely MORONIC!

But who am I to complain, I'm working too, only my job is by far more dignified than his and I get paid for it, which is even cooler... Though not as much as Fang gets paid... He gets like eight bucks an hour...

Can we spell sexism in the workplace?

Yeah...

Okay, well, I'm working with mom... Me and Ella. Community service it's called, we need like 40 hours of it before we can graduate, can you believe that? Ella's working in the office taking phone calls and stuff, and I'm helping with the animals... Walking dogs, and refilling water/food bowls... And cleaning cages...

Which is HIDEOUSLY GROSS, but hey... It's kind of fun... And drawing on my own personal experiences LIVING in a place kind of like this, I think I'm pretty good at sympathizing with animals and making them as comfortable as possible. Making sure they get out to run around every so often and don't feel like prisoners...

And making sure their cages are clean because, EW! Trust me...

Since I've started helping out around the clinic mom has gotten a LOT more business. I even got a tip from a lady who said I took such good care of her cat.

And I'm not really that crazy about cats... You know, being part avian and all?

Cats and birds?

Yeah...

Okay, I admit it, me working for my mom is kind of cheesy and Fang going out and finding a job all by himself is really responsible...

But, you haven't seen that sweater... I mean, OH MY GOD!

Why am I in such a good mood?

Because I got the bathroom first this morning and actually got a HOT shower and I'm really excited about school today.

WAIT! BACK UP!

Me? Excited about school?

I know what you're thinking...

Who is this and what has she done with Max...

Well, I can sum it up in four words...

I have cute shoes...

I have **PRADA** shoes.

It's taken me two years to save enough money to buy them but by God, I have a pair of PRADA shoes!

They're 'Kill me Crimson' with a heel, and I must say, I look GOOD in them...

Yeah, how could I have gone from combat boots to high-heel-Pradas? Well, I'm playing with odds here, but we haven't seen a Whitecoat or Flyboy in three YEARS, so I'm guessing one isn't going to show up today and try and kill us...

SO, going with the average for the past year I'm safe to wear Prada heels to school on my first day as a senior... I'll take my boots just to be safe though...

Yeah, Fang, Iggy and I are high-school seniors. Can you believe that?

Three years ago I couldn't even spell 'senior' correctly and Fang? Well, let's just say his math skills have improved greatly, and Iggy can read Braille like no body's business. I caught him reading a Braille copy of 'The Shining' the other day and subsequently have scared him so bad he's peed himself just by having the Gasman croak 'Redrum' when he's half asleep.

Yeah, Iggy got so scared he peed himself. The absolute FUNNIEST thing I've seen in three years... Well, aside from Fang in that HIDEOUS burgundy sweater...

Fang is NOT a sweater and bow tie kind of guy... He looks like an idiot and I don't care if he knows it or not! It's not like I care about him or anything...

But, the real reason I've started this is to chronicle my senior year because, honestly, how many of us thought I'd actually be here?

Okay, today, I'm wearing my pinstriped gray paints, a white tank top and a light gray Jonesy-Bob cowl neck sweater with my Kill me Crimson shoes...

Yeah, I'm turning into Nudge, but when I actually have TIME to care about how I look I'll do it. Besides, the world's safe, my destiny has been fulfilled... I should be allowed to wear Kill me Crimson Parada shoes and a Jonsey-Bob sweater...

To tell you the truth... I just like seeing that completely SHOCKED look on Fang's face... It looks kind of like he's swallowed his tongue... Or just realized he had to go to the bathroom like REALLY bad...

Righteous pay back for him going to junior prom with Faith Dyson and utterly humiliating everyone by getting caught sucking face with her on the hood of the principal's car...

(Don't get me started or we'll end up at the hospital with a doctor trying to remove one of my Kill me Crimson Prada shoes from Fang's butt...)

Note on the boyfriend girlfriend status thing?

Me? 3 boyfriends en masse because I don't need a boy there to drag me down...

Fang? A different girlfriend every two weeks because he's such a man whore...

Yeah, Fang's a man whore now, and I take it as my personal mission to shoot him down as often as possible... Even if it is just spreading rumors about him...

One such rumor involves Mrs. Cleary!

Even though nobody believes it because all of the girls Fang's gone out with shoot MY rumors down by telling everyone that THEY broke up with HIM because he was so obviously in love with someone else and HE wouldn't 'put out'...

Which is crap if you ask me... The only one that Fang loves is himself...

Trust me on that, I can _hear_ him sometimes at night...

DOUBLE TRIPPLE **YUCK!**

I'm telling you, boys turn sixteen and their brains automatically go to their crotches!

Iggy's no different. I was helping mom do laundry the other day and Iggy had a pair of girl's underwear stuffed into the pocket of his jeans!

So, as pay back I had the Gasman scare him until he peed again...

Wow, this is tuning out just like last year's journal... Me ranting about how much the boys are turning into sexist pigs...

That's kind of disheartening...

Maybe this year something exciting will happen so we're not just sitting around here on the weekends waiting...

Waiting can be PRETTY boring, especially when you're me or a member of my flock... It's like, we spent the first so many years of our lives on the run, being chased 24/7 and now... Now it's like...

OH! Well, now you're free... Go live...

It's like training a dog to attack, then putting it in a pen with a bunch of kindergarten kids and telling it to play nice...

We try to be nice, but our nature is to survive... We're not used to all this... At least I'm not.

I swear, this year, if I have to go to ONE MORE PEP RALLY I am going to SCREAM.

Yeah, Nudge is in tenth grade this year... Yeah, she's trying out to be a cheerleader... Yeah, I'll support her with everything she does... But if I have to go to a pep rally... I swear I'll...

I'll loose it! I swear I will!

The Gasman playing baseball is OK, I can handle baseball games, mostly because he kicks butt and has only gotten out four times and he's been playing for two years. He's been in the All Stars both times and would have gotten to go to the Little League World Series but... Well, we're trying to lie low, OK? I hate saying 'no' to things like that, but... I hope he understands WHY...

Angel joined 4-H... I was a sucker for Bambi eyes and actually let her go to camp over the summer... She came back with a sunburn and more stories than anyone wants to hear. Every time we turn around she's like; "OH! This one time, at 4-H camp!"

I've gone soft, haven't I?

Yeah...

Well, everyone has gotten to do things in the past three years that normally we wouldn't have done...

Iggy's in the school band (He plays drums in the pit and I think he's found a new ability when it comes to that. He's SCARY good at playing drums.) The band is playing today at the commencement assembly so, wish him luck ... Or a broken leg... How does it go with stuff like that?

Anyway...

I'm wearing Prada shoes, and have a 'job' with my mom and Ella.

Fang's been digging through records and stuff from Itex, looking for anything, even though it's a waste of time now... He's got a real job and has become like, keeper of the wallet lately... He's doling out cash to the kids like he's a god or something and they're eating it up...

Sometimes I want to punch him in the mouth to remind him whose boss, but, well... If he wasn't keeper of the wallet, I wouldn't have been able to save up my own money and bought my Kill me Crimson shoes...

Nudge is a cheerleader.

The Gasman is a Little League Star.

And Angel is a wide-eyed, bushy-tailed, run-amuck 4-Her in all her tanned-face, scrubbed-kneed glory.

And Total...

I can't forget Total...

He's put on weight eating my mom's food and spends most of his time watching TV or trying to order things of QVC2... But I took my credit card back, so he's out of luck...

SO, yeah... There's an update on All that's Winged... Now, I have to finish getting ready, it would SO suck to be late on my first day of school!

WHOOT! MAXIMUM RIDE IS A SENIOR!

Yeah, I'm excited... Who knew?

.-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-..-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-.


	4. Chapter 3

**MONDAY 7:45 AM**

_(NO POV)_

"Oh, GOD! Iggy forgot to put on deodorant!" Nudge scrambled forward, her sneakers squeaking against the paved driveway, pinching her nose through the collar of her shirt.

Max groaned and turned to look at him her nose wrinkled, "Please tell me you didn't..."

He blinked, raised his left arm and sniffed then seemed to jerk his head backward his nose wrinkling.

The Gasman cocked his eyebrow and glanced up at Iggy, "DAAAAANNNG!" He said in the voice of a movie actor Max didn't know the name of and shuffled away.

The difference in the Gasman's height after three years, to Max, was astonishing. Three years before he'd barely been to Iggy's elbow. Now... Now he stood almost to Iggy's chin. When he'd been younger he'd been a bit stockier than Fang and Iggy had at his age, now he was thin as a rail, even though his chest and arms were well defined because of baseball.

His wings, which had been a dusty white and light tan had changed too. The light tan streaks on his primary feathers had darkened into a near metallic gold. Which often shined brilliantly in the sun when he was flying.

He was still the Gasman in every sense, but he was growing up. Everyone was.

"Ah, jeez, Fang, where's the Speedstick!" Iggy mumbled and held his arms out to his sides so none of the smell would soak into his shirt.

"It's in the house! Like I'd carry it around with me!"

Angel, who had been standing off by herself squinted, calling to someone in her mind, and barely twenty seconds later Total was sprinting out of the house with the black and green tube between his teeth.

His face had grayed a bit and his stomach had grown a little paunch, but that didn't in any way hinder his speed. He head butted Iggy's shin and Iggy bent, taking the tube and scratching Total behind the ears. "You're a life-saver."

"No, I just don't want you going around smelling of bird-kid BO!" Total grumbled.

Ella giggled and motioned down the street. "What is taking that stupid bus so long!"

Fang looked at his watch, and to Max it felt like he was using every excuse to show it off.

_'Look at me, I've got a thing that tells time on my wrist!'_

Angel giggled.

"We've still got about ten minutes... When the hell did we become so eager to go to school?"

"Beats me... I think you guys are nuts!" Total said, plopping himself down, the roundness of his furry black belly making him appear bow legged. "That place smells awful!"

"Maybe you should come as my 'Service Dog' again, huh?" Iggy said grinning.

"Have you seen how crowded those halls are?"

"No..."

Total rolled his eyes. "I got stepped on, I got kicked, I got a book dropped on my head! I am NOT going back there, EVER!" And he turned, waddling back up the driveway to the house.

Iggy shrugged and stuffed the Speedstick into his pocket then turned his ear to the left, hearing a rumbling growl. "Here comes old big, long and yellow!"

Fang wrinkled his nose, "You do know they make a cream for that..."

Iggy aimed a punch at him and a few moments later the bus screeched to a stop at the end of the driveway and as soon as the doors opened Fang knew that it was going to be a LOOOONG day...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**(Okay people! If you want the story to continue we need help! We need more competent RP'ers to add to the story! If you're up to it, send a PM or leave a comment and get in on the fun!)**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-..-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-.**


End file.
